Possession
by GLaDOS-01
Summary: Just after the riff off Beca overhears a drunkard complaining about a tall blonde German rejecting him. When she realizes he's insulting the Kommissar she attacks the drunk without thinking. In the ensuing fight both are injured. Beca is still seething and Pieter saw it all. When he tells DSM's leader what happened, what goes next?
1. Knee-Jerk Reaction

Possession

It was getting late, but Beca didn't really care. She was frustrated by the cheap loss and frustrated with her internship and frustrated _sexually_. That tall German goddess was inside her head and ever since that first stupid smile the woman gave her she hadn't been able to get her out.

"I just ask her if she wants drinks and she looks at me with a fucking snob face."

The obnoxiously loud man next to her really needed to tone it down before all of her pent up emotions capped.

Beca glanced up and saw how awkward the bartender looked. He was stiff, with a frozen smile on his face that looked way too crooked to be real. "Er, is that so?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah!" the drunken patron replied. "I start talking anyway, figuring anyone as hot as her, all blonde hair and legs, was gonna be snobby."

A huge jolt went through Beca's body. Blonde hair? Legs? She had a dreadful feeling as to who the man was complaining about.

"But no matter what I say she just keeps glaring!"

It couldn't be… Please let him be talking about someone else. Beca wasn't sure what she would do if that perfectly perfect cinnamon angel was the target of an asshole's anger.

"Then she opens her mouth and the sexiest German accent comes out. I almost got excited but all she spewed out of that mouth was insulting language and I'm pretty sure some of those kraut curse words."

Beca felt her heart convulse, squeezing tight for a _long_ second. It was Kommissar he was talking of.

"That bitch doesn't know what's good for her!"

Beca blinked. The words processed through her mind, telling her that what she thought she heard had actually been uttered.

Oh _hell_ no!

She saw red. Her body snapped and an arm jerked up instantly, smashing her half empty drink against the man's head. It shattered and sent him stumbling back. Everyone nearby enough to notice over the party ceased all dancing or talking to look over and see what was going on.

"Don't you fucking dare talk about her like that!" Beca screamed even over the din of the heavy bass. As if she was possessed she jumped forward and raised her knee sharply, landing in his gut like a dull sword. The drunk grunted in pain.

"You bitch!" he shouted and charged into her. His weight slammed into her like a freight train, stealing every breath she had in her lungs. He kept running, dislodging her feet from the ground an carrying her backwards.

It felt almost like a full minute went by before her back crashed against a very solid cement wall. Then and there she came as close as she ever had to vomiting all over somebody.

The drunk stumbled backward, breathing heavily. Beca slid down, sinking against the wall until her feet found the ground again. The momentum mixed with her light-headedness forced her into a stumble forward.

"Did I say something, little bitch?" the drunkard sneered. "You that cunt's little toy or something?" a fleeting image of such a relationship flashed behind her eyes, but was almost instantly crushed by her rapidly building rage.

Again Beca screamed, wild and angry noise stemming from the insane protective anger boiling in her chest, and leapt at him all over again. He saw her coming this time though, and stole a glass from the counter next to them to smash against Beca's temple.

It hit home and forced her body to jerk to the side. A primal growl gurgled in the back of her throat. "I'm gonna teach her a lesson when I'm done with you-"

Beca didn't want to hear it. She couldn't- she absolutely couldn't stand the thought of harm coming to that stupidly brilliant German goddess.

No more screams. This time all of her energy went into her move, focusing in her as if honing itself into the blade edge of Ares himself. She grabbed his jaw in both hands, twisted around and _jerked_.

The drunk went flying, legs flinging in an arc through the air followed by the rest of his body. The second his back slammed into the unforgiving floor his brain went into shut down.

It took a long second. Beca breathed heavily, feeling like she just ran a mile. Her mind was still hazy, eyes glazed with red rage. She stood over him with a shaking body, hands trembling.

Somewhere in the background of her mind she realized was she had done. But there was no regret.

…

"Kommissar!" Pieter found his leader hanging close to the crowd that had gathered around or paused at the site of the small battle.

"What is going on Pieter?" she asked first, eyes scanning through the crowd intensely. It couldn't have been the girl she thought it was that had been fighting with the obscene drunk man.

"It was the tiny troll." He answered. "She overheard that man speaking very harshly of your rejection and… she _exploded_."

Concern tore through the blonde immediately, "What happened? Is she alright?"

Pieter waved his hands down in a calming gesture, "She is still standing, Kommissar." He assured her. "She smashed glass over his head and flipped him over her like a wrestling move! I had not expected such ferocity from such a little troll."

Her concern didn't subside, even as she struggled to push it down. It was not the most familiar feeling she was used to, and most definitely it wasn't the most comfortable. Seeing that feisty mouse for the first time had set something off in her, but she didn't know exactly what. It had been disconcerting at first, until they spoke. As brief as it had been the Kommissar understood what attachment was.

Worst, she had seen glimpses between bodies and past heads in the dark of the basement club. She had heard the shouts and the screaming and had at first wondered if it had even been human. The crash of glass and pained grunts and the single second she saw a body tackled into a hard wall covered with a tooth collection. It had been a feminine body, smaller than the one driving it back.

Realization dawned and the Kommissar felt her breath hitch. "Is she hurt?" she stressed to her second-in-command.

Pieter hesitated. "Maybe a little."

The instant in which she was to decide what to do, Kommissar saw the mouse scurrying away. Her face was twisted with fading rage and perhaps shock, and even from the few meters of distance she had, the blonde could see the mouse was trembling heavily.

What arrested her was the blood trailing down half of the other woman's face. Her choice was made even before she realized she was moving.

…

Beca had hoped she'd be able to cool off by the time she got outside. When that didn't happen she hoped the outside air would clear up her head. Nope, that didn't help as quickly as she thought either. Beca shrieked to herself, mouth closed, trying to release all of the anger and crazy-person vibes she had built up. She hadn't even realized how ridiculously out of it she had been or how insane she'd been acting when she attacked that guy.

Over her _enemy_ of all things.

A gorgeously flawless enemy, but an enemy nonetheless.

Beca's hands came up and pressed on either side of her head, careful to avoid the bleeding gashes, to try and push back the headache that was quickly forming. If it hurt this much to have glass broken on one's face then she was _glad_ that fucking jackass had gotten a taste of it too. He deserved worse for being a general douche, but when he had been talking like that of the German Beca thought she hated she just lost her mind.

 _She's in my head more than I thought… Must be some kind of German witchcraft._

Even the idea of being under a spell was ridiculous, but there was no other way to explain why she even cared let alone as much as she did for the DSM leader. She had never felt so strongly about anyone before, and the fact that it was heads or tails over whether it was positive or negative feelings was terrifying by itself. She couldn't get a lock on what this was, where it had really come from, why it felt like a fucking magnet in her gut pointing toward the enemy even when they were apart.

"Mouse!"

Beca started out of surprise for a second but then kept walking, determined to ignore the voices in her head. She couldn't fucking believe it. Just great. Of _course_ she was hearing that liquid velvet voice. She was really going insane. The frustration was just increasing, pressing down on Beca and causing her to squeeze her head a little harder. Why couldn't that woman just get out of her fucking head?!

A hand grabbed her shoulder suddenly and Beca let out a startled squeak. She whipped around fast enough to give herself whiplash, already preparing herself for a defensive move-

Only to freeze.

Her eyes went wide, trailing those few inches up to see icy blue eyes- worried blue eyes. "Maus." The woman huffed slightly as if she had just been sprinting.

"K-Kommissar…" she whispered more to herself or to the air than to the flawless angel standing before her with _that look on her face_.

The taller woman reached out again, a little carefully, and grasped either side of Beca's jaw. She just stood there like a zombie, letting the woman tilt her head to the side to see the damage. If she hadn't been staring as intensely as she was, Beca would have missed the flash of pure, volatile _rage_ that lit up the blonde's eyes. That one look halted her breath in her lungs. She was suddenly glad that look hadn't been targeting her.

A small pressure glided across her jaw then, right where the Kommissar's fingers were. Was she stroking her face…? No way. No. There was no way in hell that German goddess carved from Aphrodite marble was caressing her face.

"Come." Came the taller woman's suddenly quiet voice. Beca was almost startled again by the unexpected sound but she pressed it down. She was, however, about to say something as the woman dropped her hands and took one of Beca's.

"Wait- what-?" she stuttered as she was dragged off, not fighting in the least.

…

"While I am very okay with being away from the party, what exactly am I doing here…?" Beca drawled carefully, very, very cautious of how her mouth moved. Okay, good. She was still capable of actual words.

But of course the German beauty didn't answer. She wheeled around on Beca the second she secured the door to her own hotel room and again the brunette found her face being cradled. She wanted to protest, pull from the woman's embrace and bottle everything back up. She was still raw from what that man had said and utterly confused about where she stood in the sexual orientation spectrum and being around the object of her desires wasn't conducive to withdrawing herself again.

 _Wait, what? What fucking desires…?_

Well okay maybe that wasn't exactly the _most_ surprising thing in the world… Beca couldn't deny just how potent the German woman's attractiveness was no matter if she was straight or otherwise. It was her thoughts pertaining to said attractiveness that scared Beca. When she saw the woman she felt like she wanted to have her but not really be her. She thought of the Kommissar as a kind of special treasure of some kind that could never be copied or faded.

 _Okay now I'm getting really carried away. What happened to being a boss ass bitch, Beca?_

Without a word, still, the tall cinnamon angel turned Beca around with hands on her shoulders and led her over to the bed. She was starting to freak out, suddenly afraid of Kommissar being turned on by blood and going all vampire on her or some shit. But she just sat her down and went rifling through what could possibly be a handbag but couldn't be a purse. Maybe it was just one of those fancy gym bags or something.

When the Kommissar turned around Beca saw she was holding a first-aid kit. "Oh, no, it's okay, I, uh, I can- I can go to the clinic." She was stuttering so bad she felt like a teenage boy trying to negotiate for a blow job.

"Niene, kliene maus." The woman answered back, finally. She sat right next to her, thighs so close, and opened the kit. "This is because of me. I will be the one to fix it."

"It-it's not your fault, you ridiculously hot German goddess… Oh my god." Beca _had_ tried, but apparently it didn't last long. Her mouth just went off on whatever first thoughts popped in her head unlike any other fucking time in her life ever. It was that stupid German witchcraft.

A tiny quirk jerked at the corner of the Kommissar's lips at her flustered words but she didn't cash in on it. Beca ignored her heavy blushing long enough to notice she wasn't teasing her at all. What game was that woman playing?

Pulling her head up once she found what she had been looking for, the German muse glanced at Beca. Her eyes were gleaming in the dim light like gems. Beca's breath caught, recognizing the sincerity in the really ridiculously tall woman's eyes. She was really smiling. Not that condescending smirk, but a tiny-but-somehow-still-super-noticeable _smile_. It was soft, almost warm.

How could such an intimidating figure look so genuine with something so seemingly small?

"Be still, kleine maus." She murmured softly as she rose up an alcohol-soaked cotton ball. "This may sting."

"My name's Beca." She muttered, pulling her face away, a little put off by the sudden realization that they had never formally introduced. It seemed almost like she missed out on something.

Soft fingers tugged on her jaw and brought her back. The touch was so gentle, how could such a woman be so soothing and perfect?

"Beca…" the Kommissar whispered, that smile still in place. "You fought for me." If it was even possible the smile grew just slightly, and like magic the German angel looked twice as beautifully soft as before. Maybe she even looked a little happy, Beca didn't know. She was too busy internally freaking out to really see much.

"Wh-what's your name, you deliciously tall woman? Kommissar can't be it." She muttered, blushing even heavier at the stupidly constant compliments she kept gutting from herself on accident.

The Kommissar's eyes crinkled in light humor, "Be still and I may tell you."

Beca didn't get the chance to argue. The Kommissar's hand held her jaw in place as she went to work on the blood. It did sting as she had warned, but Beca refused to whine and cry like a baby. Especially in front of her acapella rival until Worlds.

That didn't mean she was able to keep herself from getting as tense as board. It kept her from jumping but the discomfort was clear. "I am almost finished, feisty maus." The Kommissar murmured to her. Beca glanced at her face. There was intense concentration there, in the drawn together eyebrows and pursed lips. She was serious about helping Beca, the brunette realized. She wasn't playing around or making fun of her or even giving her those annoyingly-sexy-but-still-condescending looks.

The idea that this could be used as some kind of psych out tactic or blackmail did cross Beca's mind. Yet somehow it just didn't strike her as a real possibility. Right there, in the dim light of a hotel room with a face that felt like it was on fire, Beca saw no deception in the Kommissar. She had gotten pretty good at sniffing out lies over the years of her trust issues too. She should know when someone was lying.

The cuts stung like a bitch. Beca hissed against her will when the stinging increased twofold in a larger area. The hand on her jaw tightened a little, "Just a moment longer, meine maus." The blonde whispered.

Their faces were so close. Heat rose in Beca's face, turning her cheeks red. _I want to kiss her…_

That sudden thought startled Beca. It hadn't been the first time she had thought or wanted to do such things. It certainly wasn't surprising that their proximity made her hormones and imagination go crazy. It was the pull in her core and the rapidly increasing heartbeat that arrested her. This had never once happened with Jesse. They had only been together a few months in freshman year but even in the beginning this- this liquid desire and longing- had never existed.

The Bella wanted to control herself. She wanted to hold back. She had managed to do that so far, but it was just so hard. Maybe Beca had never been attracted to Jesse, not in truth. Not enough to really love him romantically or even sexually. She had once had stirrings around Chloe, though. With the Kommissar, everything just seemed so right and yet so chaotic. It was like the perfect storm- confusion, desperation, uncontrollable forces…

Beca tried to stop herself. She couldn't get any tenser, though, and had no outlet. They were too close. So she did what she wanted without thinking because she was an idiot. She leaned just those few inches forward, and her lips found the Kommissar's.

It was light and fleeting, because it didn't take long to realize what the hell she was doing. She jerked back and blinked several times, in shock. It was like burning coals were warming her chest, sparking behind her eyes. Was this more German witchcraft?

Almost a minute went by before she remembered there was still someone sitting with her. She refocused her eyes and looked at the Kommissar to find the face of an angel, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Maus?" her voice was barely a whisper.

Beca's heart rammed against her chest. Was she light-headed? She didn't know anymore. "I-I'm sorry." She murmured. Her insides were screaming so why wasn't she? "I couldn't help it. Your gorgeous face was so close and when I saw your angelic lips I've been dreaming about since that stupid car show I- I… I'm shutting up now."

The blonde stared into her eyes for what seemed like forever. Her hand was still cradling her face, soft and sure. "Maus… Beca." The correction made her breath hitch. "I have dreamt of you as well."

That second felt like the world just crashed in around her, crowding her with all of her hopes and fears and feelings. Beca was speechless. "R-really?" she breathed. She didn't register face stinging anymore. All she felt was that impossibly soft hand cupping her jaw like it was priceless.

A thin sheen of wetness sprung into the Kommissar's eyes, and she smiled as bright as the sun. "Fervently." She answered and this time she stole Beca's lips.

Beca had once never believed in the things romance novels or movies talked about. The sparks flying and the transcendent experience and the feeling that you and she were the only ones in the entire world. But in that moment she felt it all. She lost herself in the feeling of the Kommissar's full lips pressed fully against hers.

When she felt the blonde's tongue peek out to swipe along her lower lip, Beca couldn't contain a small whimper. She welcomed the Kommissar into her mouth eagerly, and the German angel smiled. Beca felt that gorgeous smile and somehow she smiled too. It felt so right, so perfect. It didn't just click. It was like whiskey and fire and electricity were coursing through her veins with every flick of the tongue, every smack of their lips with every beat of her jumping heart.

"Komm…" Beca gasped breathlessly, realizing just then that she was clinging to the woman like she was a lifeline.

Again, that smile into the kiss. "Mina." She whispered into Beca's mouth.

A groan left the Bella. She was definitely melting now. "Mina…" she practically moaned the name like she was coming right on the spot. A low noise in the depths of Mina's chest sounded off, and it sounded like a mix between a groan and a growl. Impossibly, Beca's panties felt like they just disintegrated from that sound.

Eternity passed that way. Feeling each other, breathing together. It wasn't just a feeling or an event. This was like an experience. A memory or dream or a wish all rolled into one as it all just came true and wrapped them both in the flames of love and desire.

A sudden sharp pain in her back made Beca gasp, breaking the kiss. She wanted to ignore it and just keep making out with Mina until the world ended, but the German was already pulling at her. She forced Beca to turn and without preamble she pushed up the brunette's shirt to reveal heavy bruises.

An intake of breath told Beca it probably didn't look all that cute. In all honesty she didn't care how much it hurt. "You should see the other guy." She managed. Her voice was husky and deeper than normal.

There was a beat before there was any more noise from Mina. "I will kill him."

Beca's breath hitched. It wasn't said in a particularly loud or aggressive manner. Mina wasn't moving or freaking out. Yet somehow Beca could feel the murder vibe coming off of her and she had heard the absolution of her words. Fear for Mina impacted her and she craned her neck, "Don't you dare. If you go to jail we'll be separated and I'd never get to worship you or your body."

The suddenness of the statement seemed to pull Mina from her inner rage fit a little. She blinked and looked to Beca with slightly wide eyes. The brunette could swear that was a blush coloring her perfect cheekbones.

Embarrassed, Beca let her head turn forward again. She looked down at the white blanket they sat on, cursing her mouth. It was true but still. "B-besides." She shrugged awkwardly. "It's because of him that we're here now. I kind of want to thank him…"

Silence reigned for what seemed like way too long of two seconds. Then arms were wrapping around her and Mina pulled her back against her body. Beca couldn't exactly move what with her arms being held down in the embrace but she didn't care. Instead of withdrawing or getting awkward like she expected she instead grew relaxed. Her body melted into Mina's, fitting them together like puzzle pieces made for each other.

The German rested her chin on Beca's shoulder, and she turned her face into the brown hair that smelled so much like spiced apples. A blush crept onto Beca's face. Her shirt was still pushed up, leaving her naked back only one layer of material away from Mina's flawless skin.

"Why did you let yourself get hurt?" Mina asked quietly. She sounded so sad and pained. Beca wanted to hold her and tell her everything was okay, that it didn't hurt and anything else to make it better. But the German angel just held her too tightly to let her out of her arms, even just to turn around.

"Because he hit on you." Beca muttered. "And he insulted you for rejecting him. The things he said…" tears sprung to Beca's eyes and she blinked at them. "I just couldn't listen to it. I felt so protective, I went _crazy_ and started screaming like some nutcase. I wasn't even thinking straight. The only thing running through my head was making him pay."

"Why?" Mina whispered. It was almost like desperation, but also like hope.

The tears were pushing at her eyes and Beca didn't even know why. "Because… I don't know. I just thought… She's _mine!_ And I couldn't stop. I didn't want to. He deserved what he got. Even if I didn't like you, the things he said weren't deserved or fair. _I don't regret anything_." She stressed the words in an effort to reassure Mina. She would do it all over again a hundred times if it meant ending up in the German's arms just once. It was crazy, and stupid, but she didn't care.

Mina's arms tightened around her, but it didn't upset her back. In fact it felt so good it was scary. Something like this good should almost be illegal. "I am overjoyed that you care. But please, do not get hurt again. These injuries hurt me as well."

What could she even say to that? To think that Mina cared so much was both enlightening and confusing, and it made Beca's heart race. "I can't promise anything. But I'll try, for you." She managed just before she had to sniff. The tears were really coming strong now.

"Gut." Mina spoke. "That is a promise, meine maus."

They sat like that for a long time, too reluctant to leave the embrace. It was too addicting, too pleasant to just give up. They both wandered through their thoughts, sorting through what had happened so far and maybe what they wanted to happen in the future. This dynamic was very new and neither knew exactly what to do, but they did know what they longed for. Maybe they could make it happen, despite their opposing teams.

"Mina?" Beca whispered what seemed like an hour after thing had gone silent.

"Yes maus?" her voice betrayed her tiredness. For a second Beca wondered if she had been falling asleep a second ago.

"I don't like being enemies." She admitted softly.

A small breath of humor left the German goddess and she held Beca a little closer. "I agree." The rueful laugh hidden in her voice made the brunette smile.

"You guys are _really_ amazing. There's no way my team can compete with that level of technical precision. All of us admire you, and yeah, we are a little jelly." Beca was rambling and she knew it, but it was just so easy with Mina. Words fell from her like she wasn't antisocial or closed off or introverted. It was kind of embarrassing, really.

"Yours words mean much to me." Mina pressed a light butterfly kiss to her neck. Beca blushed all over again. "Yet you underestimate the Bellas. You all are genuine and full of heart. The American kind of efficiency, ja?"

"Ja." Beca whispered without even thinking. She knew enough German to know simple words or phrases but that was all. Now that she was up close and personal with a deity made flesh she found all new motivation to learn the language properly.

Moments later Mina murmured as if to herself, "Ich kann lieben Sie schon, mein Lieber."

Beca understood just enough of that, for example. "You're going to give me a heart attack." Beca grumbled. In surprise, Mina lifted her head. Their eyes locked. "But yeah… I think I feel the same way, my dear."

That wetness from before misted Mina's endless blue depths and a smile broke out onto her face before she stole Beca in another kiss.

 **A/N: I fucking love this pairing. Let me know if you want me to continue because I totally can. XD**

Translations:

Ich kann lieben Sie schon, mein Lieber. – I may be falling in love with you already, my dear.


	2. Care

Beca had been awake for a few moments already. At first it took a second to realize where she was, or what had happened last night. The extreme pain in the side of her face and across her upper back reminded her of that real quick. A whimper tore from her throat when she tried moving, only to find her back was too sore to even move.

A sudden shift in the blankets startled Beca from her pained haze. She was about to force herself to roll out of the bed somehow to face whatever the hell was in the sheets with her. Horror dawned when an arm slung over the blankets and hugged her tight. Who the hell…?

Slowly, so as not to wake the other person up, Beca turned her head just enough to see. Blonde hair, half tied up in a very familiar knot. Flashes of what happened later into the night ran through her mind. Sharp pain, rubbing alcohol, gentle hands, angel eyes, divine lips… safe arms and a warm body.

Suddenly the hold around her seemed so much more heavenly. Relief sunk into her body, releasing all of the tension she had unconsciously accumulated. But while it was extremely comfortable, Beca wanted to be closer. She craved Mina's skin, and her pain be damned she was going to do something about it.

A hiss of pain ran up her throat the second she went to move, but she clenched her teeth. She didn't want to wake up her… girlfriend?... from her slumber. Not yet, anyway. With slow, smooth movements she was able to turn around. Their faces were so, so close. Just about another millimeter and their noses would be touching. Gazing upon her face now, Beca felt a rush of emotion rise in her. It started in her gut and expanded almost like a balloon, filling her chest and making her head buzz slightly.

Without thinking she brought a hand up, snaking it through the covers until her fingers emerged. Ever so soft, the tips of her fingers brushed against the underside of Mina's jaw. It was so soft, just like she knew it would be.

An intake of breath from Mina startled Beca and she paused, but didn't take her fingers away. "Maus…" the blonde mumbled, voice heavy with sleep. Something fluttered in Beca's chest, eyes fluttering.

Moments passed as the blonde shifted, coming back to the waking world. Her eyes tightened and squinted before blinking open. Icy blue eyes met cloudy hazel. The sight of her waking up was so adorable that Beca couldn't help but smile. "Good morning Mina." She whispered softly. The affection that coated her voice surprised her a little, but the comfort and joy surrounding her in that moment kept old fears from creeping in.

A smile like the sunrise pulled on Mina's lips and her eyes shined. "Guten Morgen, meine Liebe." She murmured gently. Slowly, realization seemed to dawn on her and concern flooded her gaze.

Before she could ask Beca reached a little further and cupped Mina's face, "It really hurts."

The German angel's eyes flickered and her arm tightened. "Tell me how I can make it better."

"Just hold me." Beca answered almost immediately. Mina nodded, blinking her eyes against a suspicious wetness that sprung up. Her arm over the covers went under, and she slipped it around Beca to bring their bodies almost flush with each other. The brunette scooted as well as she could to close those few inches, and their foreheads touched. Her eyes fell shut.

It seemed more than a minute passed before anyone spoke again. "I wish you were not in pain, Liebling." Mina said it quietly, but waves of pleasure rolled through Beca. Guilt came along as well, but there was pride too.

"I'd do anything to protect you." Beca whispered. It just left her mouth before she knew what she was saying. Maybe she did feel that way. It was just strange and kind of uncomfortable how vulnerable she just made herself. Words just fell out of her when she was with that German goddess. Even so, Beca wasn't sure how she felt so strongly for someone she barely knew.

Maybe the hardest part to imagine was why she wasn't afraid.

Her word vomit was made completely worth it when lips urgently pressed to her own. Beca welcomed the flames coursing through her, opening to Mina eagerly. Just as it had been the first time, or maybe even better, everything about it was intoxicating. Beca didn't think she would ever get used to the sheer amount of longing and desire that flooded her at Mina's touch, let alone tired of it.

They broke, out of breath with sprinting hearts. "I will not let you do this again." Mina breathed into her mouth, suddenly hovering over her.

A small spike of irritation rose. "If I want to fight someone for threatening you, I will." Beca stated, staring the Kommissar in the eyes. "Even if you can take care of yourself, which I know you can since I've seen that extremely hot stomach of yours, and those _arms_. Fuck, that's not what I meant."

That familiar smirk showed up on Mina's face the more Beca babbled, but this time it was softer, entirely sincere. The humor sparkling in that ice blue gaze lasted for only a few seconds before that seriousness was back. "If I were in your place, I would not regret it either, maus. But you promised me-"

"-That I would _try_." Beca interrupted.

"Shush." Mina pressed a finger to the Bella's lips. "You promised me. Do _not_ let yourself get hurt again. I do not care what others may say about me or of the things that I may do."

"Bossy." Beca whispered. That look in Mina's eyes, and the tremor in her voice said so much more than the words she was speaking.

"If I must be to protect you." Mina dipped her head a little. Her hand moved to cup the injured half of Beca's face. "If this happens again and I am not there, I would… What would I do if I lost you forever? I have only just found you, Liebling."

The tears from last night came back. Beca tried blinking at them but they ran out of the corners of her eyes too quickly. "I'm sorry." She managed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not because we're here because of it but I am sorry and it does hurt but I'm still happy you're with me. I was happy last night too when you came after me. I probably would have gotten lost or something but you came and I'm so happy and you're so good a hugging it's just ridiculous-"

Her teary rambling was cut off by Mina's mouth on hers. She was shocked out of her slight panic as she processed the German's move. Then she was responding, sinking against the mattress as she lost herself in the arms of the only person she'd ever met that made her feel so much. Mina made her crazy, and frustrated, and excited and maybe still a little confused, but it was all in the best of ways.

 _Maybe this is what love could be like…_

Minutes, or maybe hours later, they parted. It was with reluctance and discipline that Beca was able to hold back from capturing that angel's lips again. The whole addiction factor was dawning on her pretty quickly, but she found that she didn't care. In fact she _really_ liked making out with the Kommissar. Beca was beginning to realize just how okay she'd be with this forever.

"I understand meine maus." Mina stroked her face carefully. She would never cause Beca more pain if she could help it. From her or anyone else. "However, I ask you to always remember your promise. I will promise the same in return."

Beca nodded, knowing she'd never leave that room if the German didn't get a damn signature in blood. "Yes, okay. I promise Mina. I promise I'll do my best to stay safe, for you. Unless someone needs an ass kicking."

Mina gave her a look. "I do not feel confident in your oath, tiny kicker of ass."

A groan of frustration mixed with laughter left the brunette. "That's the best you're getting. I'll definitely stay away from the glass from now on and all, but if you ever need to be fought for you can bet that glorious ass of yours that I'll probably turn into a crazy person again. Just without the alcohol part so I'll be thinking a little better."

A very, _very_ reluctant breath left the German. "Fine. As I said, I return your promise with one of my own."

Beca opened her mouth to get specifics on that even though she knew anyway, when a phone started ringing. "Oh, that's mine." Beca said. She went to try sitting up but Mina pressed a hand down on her chest. The warning look she got cowed the Bella just enough to keep her in place. She was hurting bad enough that she wasn't entirely bothered by it either.

In the meantime Mina rolled off of her and out of bed to find Beca's pants. It was just then that the brunette realized how many clothes she wasn't wearing at the moment. She pulled up the blankets with a pout, hating the draft of cold that Mina left her to deal with without a fucking bra on. Sure, that bra had been doing absolutely nothing for her back and all but wearing nothing but panties and an oversized shirt in a bed with someone she had only just started getting intimate with the night before was new.

Beca figured she might as well call herself Stacie 2.0 and be done with it.

The only consolation for the small situation was seeing just how almost-naked the Kommissar was in return. Her pants were gone and so was the mesh part of her upper body, leaving only a short crop top and dark panties. The expanse of skin visible to Beca's eyes made her brain feel like it was shorting out.

"It is from one of your Bellas." Mina announced, returning to the bedside.

"Huh?" it really, seriously, actually took a second before Beca even remembered what the hell a Bella was. "Oh. Right. Okay. Yeah, thanks."

Mina was smirking very smugly as Beca answered the call, gazing upon the brunette with mischievous eyes. "Hey Chloe." Beca cheered on the inside at how almost normal she sounded.

" _Beca, oh my god, are you okay? I heard you were in that fight last night and none of us have been able to track you down! Where are you? Are you hurt?"_ Chloe really wasn't the type to be very patient, but even so Beca wished she'd just ask one question at a time sometimes.

"I'm fine, Chlo." Beca answered tiredly. "I just got a little glass on me, nothing big." She didn't miss the look she got from the German hovering over her.

" _Where are you, Becs? I can pick you up and take you home."_ Chloe sounded a little relieved by Beca's little lie.

"Um, actually I'm with someone." One of Mina's perfect eyebrows went up.

Before she could explain Chloe squealed, _"Oh my god no way! Is he hot? Do I know him?"_

"Actually she's a woman. Mina. You've seen her around before but we'd never introduced and all. Yeah, she's _ultra_ -hot. Like a goddess or something, seriously." That stupid smirk grew so big Beca could practically see Mina's head growing. "Anyway, she's got me covered for now. I'll talk to you later?"

" _Definitely! You'll have to tell me all about it the second you get back!"_ Chloe happily informed her, squealing again before saying goodbye.

Beca dropped the phone onto the bed with a sigh. "Sorry, I just… I wasn't ready to go back yet. I also don't want to get up."

The smirk pulled into a gentler smile, and Mina reached out to take her hand. "I feel the same way, tiny maus."

"So…" Beca fidgeted slightly. "What now?"

As if on cue both of their stomachs growled. A huffed laugh left Mina. "I believe breakfast is in order. Do not move."

Relief sunk into Beca that she wouldn't have to leave quite yet. She didn't think Mina would allow her to given how attentive she had been so far, but the affirmation of such a thing was nice. Even if the German didn't say it so explicitly as that.

Beca watched the blonde pick up the room phone and dial room service. Her eyes idly took in that gorgeous figure again, memorizing every detail she could. If this was going to be the only day they had together before their lives separated them forever, she wanted to burn every second into her memory. Of course, it was rather preferable that they wouldn't be separated for long if they ever did have to say goodbye.

If worst came to worst, maybe Beca would just fucking move to Germany. Producers could get along anywhere, after all.

 _Okay Mitchell, chill out. You're starting to sound crazy._

"What would you like to eat, maus?"

Abruptly pulled from her daze, Beca tore her eyes from Mina's thighs to see her questioning look. The smirk appeared then, showing she knew exactly where Beca's eyes had been in the last few minutes. But that smirk was somehow so much less menacing, now. It was full of humor and pride, accompanied by shining eyes thanks to the morning sun outside the windows.

"Uh. Er, anything's fine. Just- maybe just some soup or something, whatever." Beca winced and closed her eyes against the stupid babbling, raising a hand to cover her face. At least she was able to say something other than insult-compliments now that she wasn't so freaked out, but still.

A quiet chuckle met her ears before Mina ordered mentioned soup. A moment later the phone was replaced on its holder and Mina made her way back over to the bed. She sat down on the edge, looking down at Beca. The conflicting emotions that shone through the German angel's gaze surprised the brunette, but at the same time her heart quickened its pace. There was concern, lingering worry, contemplation and maybe even affection all mixing together within pools of warm blue.

"Can you sit up, maus?" she asked quietly.

Beca considered that. She certainly couldn't when she tried before, but she was more awake now. "Maybe…" her teeth worried at her lip. "Could you help me?"

"Of course." Mina answered immediately, and repositioned herself for a more stable base. Her hands reached out for Beca's.

Without a thought she reached back and linked their hands together. There was something to be said about the connection she felt between them at simple touching, and even without it. It was a very needed distraction from the pain that instantly shot across her back when she moved. Beca hissed, hating how much it hurt, but didn't let go of Mina's hands.

It wasn't long before Mina let up her pull. "Maus…"

The concern and reluctance to cause her pain was obvious. Beca understood. She really did. But she would have to get up eventually. "It's okay. Like a Band-Aid. Just like a Band-Aid, jerk me up."

"Are you certain? You do not have to rise yet." Mina stared into her eyes almost pleadingly. "I am keeping you here for now no matter if you do."

Her heart fluttered at the statement, but Beca nodded anyway. "Gotta eat, gotta shower. It'll hurt less if we do it quick, okay?"

A long second passed. Mina really even looked like she was second-guessing herself for asking in the first place. But a moment later, she jerked her arms back, bringing Beca into a sitting position within the blink of an eye.

" _Ow_." The brunette moaned. The soreness in her back was protesting the sudden movements, but now it was over. Hopefully this wouldn't have to be a thing the next day as well or she'd go crazy pretty quickly.

A hand on her face reminded her of Mina, and following lips to her uninjured temple and forehead made her feel a lot warmer than the room probably was. It was a comfortable heat that rose up in her body like the beginnings of a fire as it flickered to life. The heat was reassuring, somehow familiar, and brought happy contentment to the normally emotionally flighty brunette.

"You are already beginning to heal." Mina murmured after she pulled back to look upon Beca's face. "None of the lacerations were deep enough to leave outstanding scars."

"Oh, good. Don't know what I'd do if I messed up my adorable face." Beca replied with light sarcasm. A smirk was pulling on the corner of her mouth from the humor, and she almost wanted to add in a giggle or something. Just for good measure. She didn't of course, since she had a reputation to uphold.

A sympathetic smile presented itself on the German's face. "Not to worry, tiny maus. You will still have me no matter what happens to your angelic face."

"Wh-angelic?" Beca stuttered in shock. "You're the gloriously divine one out of the two of us. Have you _seen_ yourself?"

Mina's eyes crinkled again, humor and maybe joy lighting them up. "I have discovered mirrors, yes. You must know how sweetly endearing you are?"

"Uhm, no." Beca answered uncertainly, suddenly feeling very awkward. She really did not know what to say. _Mina_ was the attractive one! "Neither of those descriptors has ever crossed my or anyone else's minds. Ever."

A frown jerked down on the German's mouth. "You call me gorgeous and yet I am the one to see the little cupid that stands before me. You are very unique, and very attractive. I find your awkward demeanor charming and your honesty refreshing. I delight in being near you every moment we have together, Beca."

The sound of her name on that tongue did things to Beca she couldn't even describe. How could the Kommissar be so damn poetic? How was it even possible that Beca had managed to charm someone who was so much above her? She told herself to count her fucking stars.

The brunette blinked at a few tears that sprung up, looking away from the sincerity in Mina's eyes. She tried clearing her throat to stop the emotions clawing at her, but it wasn't as effective as it was supposed to be. "You're so fucking romantic. Stupid poetic Germans."

A soft laugh like divine music met her ears. Mina held Beca's face carefully in both hands then, and gently made her eyes return to her. "I speak only the truth." She promised, and brought Beca in for a gentle, chaste kiss. Even without the passion in it, in that moment Beca felt like she was on the edge of the world. She was staring out into the rose-colored nebula beyond, somehow knowing she was drawing closer to falling as time slowly passed.

They didn't break for a long moment. She didn't want to, but she had to. Mina hugged her close, squeezing her carefully before letting her go. She went about organizing her things and Beca's clothes from the night before until there was a knock on the door.

Beca perked up and watched the German goddess cross the room to answer the door. It was the room service guy with a cart. The brunette's mouth watered as she watched him wheel it in. The smell of breakfast was very appetizing.

With a slightly awkward goodbye the man left them to their devices and closed the door behind him. Mina smiled at Beca, seeing her longing face, and revealed the food piled on the cart. "Jesus Mina, are we having guests over?"

There was altogether too much food there for just two people. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, chicken soup and orange juice and milk. There was a lot of every food there. "Of course not. Why do you ask?"

It was hard to talk past the adorable look Mina was pulling. Her head was tilted slightly as she frowned, a line appearing between her eyebrows. "Well because there's a lot of food there. How are we going to eat it?"

Mina scoffed and begun to pile food onto two plates. "A hearty breakfast is needed to keep strength. I have told you I am to care for you, have I not?"

Beca stared at her, speechless, as she brought a plate and tray over to set on the brunette's lap. "I'll go into a food coma if I eat all of this."

"All the better to get needed rest then, ja?" Mina winked before retrieving her own plate.

Beca groaned, feeling a mixture of joy and incredulousness. She absolutely loved the food she was given, but that didn't change how there was still way too much. How the hell was she supposed to eat four bacon strips, four pancakes and three eggs? "You're lucky I like you."

The German laughed and joined Beca on the bed. "I know."

 **A/N: I'm in love with these two. I know there was a lot of fluff in this chapter that might seem a little odd since they just started their official intimacy last night, but they** _ **have**_ **known each other a while. Besides, they wrote themselves. I tried holding them back but they're too into each other to listen to me.**


End file.
